lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017 With Baulson on the second position of Hurricane III, Parrying beat Optimal. I've looked at every single WA/RA for huge weapons. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/224791644690579456/366054417994350593/unknown.png For testing purposes I think I can just use Baulson for all of the other WA and just change his class. If even Optimal Naginata is struggling to match Parrying, I don't see how the Superlative versions of the other weapons for the WA would fare any better, since the gap only increases from there. If my pictures are cluttering your page too much let me know. Dark wizzie (talk) 23:12, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I can't access the guilds and few other pages all of a sudden, when I click on a guild, it takes to another page for the beginning of the game. Any help would be appreciated. : Strange... I was just poking at those links after I saw the messages and everything seems fine on my end. Maybe try clearing out your cache or searching for the page's title. Based on the logs, there haven't been any serious edits in quite some time, so it's not like the links suddenly changed. Zephyr (talk) 19:38, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ? Hi there Is it possible to turn into a guardian without STR significance? That individual class page is so deceptive. Is it possible to use the help of belts to make the difference? -''KD'' : Yes, it's possible, but unlikely. You would need Weapon Type significance, which requires using Combat Arts, which in turn increases the chance of getting STR increases after battle. The category check is one of the things the game will check for. The game also only looks for base stats, so using a STR+ accessory won't help in meeting minimum stat requirements. Zephyr (talk) 20:21, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :: OH=22, Sw=8, Inv=10, Herbs=12, Arcana also counts I suppose (+1)? :: STR=88, INT=81. Any herbal action turns David into a Scout, my only guess is that STR is not high enough, right? -''KD'' ::: Arcana doesn't count towards the calculation since that's set based on how it's triggered, rather than usage. Wield Styles are only used for meeting minimum skill requirements since any normal attack will accrue EXP. So you'd be looking at Weapons/Mystics/Items, in addition to stats. ::: It's actually both STR and Weapon Type levels. Since the STR check failed, the game will check for Weapon Type levels. Since that also failed, it keeps going until it sees that David has Item significance, and then gives him Scout based on that. Basically, he fails checks 1 and 3 (and only needs to pass one of them), then passes check 4. Zephyr (talk) 19:36, February 26, 2018 (UTC) About weapon stats 1. Do eva points stack in dual wield? 2. Do crit points increase with strengthening? 3. Any logic in strengthening EXP? -''KD'' :# In Dual Wield, the EVA does not stack. It seems to use a separate calculation that results in an EVA penalty due to the weight increase. :# No. Crit is determined by morale, art/attack, and other modifiers (effects equipped). :# Yes. The larger the BR difference in the enemy's favour, the more EXP you get per normal attack. Depending on how the unit is equipped, the EXP spread between the equips will vary. Additionally, shields can get extra EXP if the unit manages to block an oncoming attack with the shield. Zephyr (talk) 18:40, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I give up. Hammer=32, Inv=8, Hex=1, Lotions=11. Still no Guardian. I'm pretty sure that (52/3)>9 and also >11. Did I miss something? -''KD'' : That looks like Nora...? Is she eligible for a class change/what's her current class? Zephyr (talk) 07:44, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Yep, it's Nora. Leg. Mysticknight. Is it hard to get STR significance after Lv99? :: -''KD'' ::: She might need just a bit more in Items if her base STR is at least 12% higher than her INT, to push it firmly Items>Mystics. The thing about her growth type is that she's considered a "Balance" type unit. It's a bit hard to tell without being to manipulate the unit to see exactly what's going on. Zephyr (talk) 19:49, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :::: Mystery solved, thank you :::: -''KD'' what did you mean by already mentioned in Undo revision 104318 in the obsidian weapon section, and im pretty sure u indeed get it by completing base 2 oh i see what your talking about, sry--Thovi (talk) 22:11, July 20, 2018 (UTC) (obsidian) Dark_wizzie's Got Even More Questions Str affects physical damage and defense. Is defense stat far more useful for physical defense than strength? A formation might have +10% str or def, and intuitively I would guess that +10% str mostly affects damage and slightly affects defense, whereas the latter would improve defense a lot more. Does having multiple Ninjas in a party increase chance of having rear assault commands? I think leader's class affects the choices in combat the most... So if I want rear assaults more often or melee more often I'd want a leader that is a Ninja. Sometimes people complain in the game that there are no good combat commands at the start of a battle. I believe this is due to union morale. Right? Thanks.Dark wizzie (talk) 02:43, July 21, 2018 (UTC) : Never really investigated which one would have the greater effect, but considering the generally lower values for DEF, that might have more weight in determining damage taken. : If you mean overall, I would think so considering that each leading Ninja would have a chance of pulling the command, assuming that the target has been deadlocked. Otherwise you'd have to get the rear assault first. If you want more commands of a specific type, you'd have to look into Hot-Blooded or Esoteric effects on the union leader. : I think union and army morale have an effect, but there's also the union leader to take into account, which then leads to who else you have in the union. It's a hell of a mess that requires some experimentation to see what works, but yes, starting union morale should have some effect. There's probably a reason why the max starting union morale you can have is 255. Zephyr (talk) 06:55, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I tried to test physical defense with str vs def against White Conqueror against War God IV and could not really detect an increase in physical defense with 255 vs 1 str. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/215760795550613504/472539501382860820/unknown.png It'd be nice if somebody could confirm my findings but it's pretty time consuming. In effects page of the wiki it says Mys defense = (int + mdef). I altered weapon stats with TLR_EE's 4th tab and unit stats with TLR_MG because for some reason my MG can't change actual stats for weapon, and vice versa. Turns out flank simply increases damage by x1.25, simple as that. Also, it seems union morale definitely has an impact on how good the commands are. Overall in normal or hard, which do you think is better: Axe + Vanquisher, x2 Divine Tomahawks, x2 Shielding Tataraichis, or x2 Shielding Hawkwinds? For the very long term I can get Ninja and then go back to dual axes, but in the shorter term (aka playing like a normal person instead of min maxing like crazy), do you think x2 katanas as Ninja is better than x2 axes with black belts and Axemaster? I suppose it's true that a rear assault benefits the entire union, meaning its benefit is a bit larger than just 50% damage bonus some of the time for Rush. And of course no deadlock retaliation with rear. But those tomahawks do a heck of a lot of damage. It's also hard to weigh whether the higher up front damage output of Divine Tomahawks stack up against Vanquisher... Maybe these things are better answered by somebody who has played the game many times in different ways instead of somebody looking at stats all day. If I was trying to do lowest BR playthrough what would be the optimal setup? There's a guy on Youtube clearing White Conqueror at BR15... On that note, for a normal new game I think I will use Slingshot for training since Mystic Seal isn't possible until way later in the game. How important do you generally think def is relative to atk/str anyways? In an effort to try to organize and simplify my choices for formations I've just added up all the bonuses and penalties to atk/str/def/mys def at various setups and compared them. It's obviously not the ultimate decider but it can help compare formations. But I don't include speed... and I don't know how to compare 10% speed to 10% atk. Maybe I will halve all speed penalties/bonuses and add that into the equation. Wasn't there an article listing all the good classes various unique leaders can get? Dark wizzie (talk) 23:08, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Can't believe you're still here Hello Zephyr, you might not know me, but how could I forget the admin that helped me a lot 7 years ago with all her contribution? I visited this wiki again because the remastered announcement, I'm so hyped! Can't wait to get on familiar terms with the wiki again. Anyway just dropping to say hi, looking forward to your contribution for the Remastered version, I think the wiki will be busy again. Good Luck! Wiki page on understanding Charcater and Monster Pages I looked but could not find a place that explains how to interpret info on pages where that is relevant. For example, I had been interpreting the monster ailments backwards until a recent post of yours in response to someone. Another item that would help is some things I finally sorted out a few minutes ago: the meaning of the table 7B columns OverLevelLimit, OverLevelAddMin and OverLevelAddMax. Brokenstorm figured them out 5 years ago and added those to the relevant monster entries - they are the monster cap and BR tracking values above the player BR. The "Bonus BR" had not come across as what it is (not a criticism - it makes complete sense when looking at the BR exp calculation which was also written by Brokenstorm). It can be argued I should have asked, but there are a lot of people looking at these pages (at least I hope that's the case) so it would be unfair of us to expect you to answer us all. Is there a way to add another item on to the drop downs at the top of each page? Perhaps a brief "Understanding Character and Monster Pages" on the Walkthrough pick list? Thank you for the years you have given adding info and keeping this site in shape - it has helped a lot. OldGuy (talk) 05:22, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : It's possible to add a link to such a page to the drop-down. It's on the admin dashboard. And not opposed to a page explaining a few things. Zephyr (talk) 08:20, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I've been reading the talk pages, the wiki pages, and all the discussions about "Ninja", but I couldn't figure out what's wrong. I have been Dual Wielding Tataraichi's on Rush since the beginning. He has been a Legendary Wizard for a while now. I used TLR_MG to find the levels and this is what it is currently. Dual Wield - Level 32 Katana - Level 32 Mystic - Invo 5, Evo 2, Hex 8, Remedies 17, Psionics 25, Wards 10 Items - Herbs 12, Potions 1, Lotions 1, Explosives 1, Shards 1, Traps 1 Strength 64 Int 70. Can you please help me figure out what's stopping him from becoming a Ninja? I tried calculating the level averages to find mystic significance, but feels like I missed something. Thank you. --DeathShallWait (talk) 07:04, January 21, 2019 (UTC)DeathShallWait : Weapons 32, Mystics 57, Items 17 -> average: 35.333. Weapons 32, Mystics 67, Items 17 -> average: 38.666. So... This is actually really funny. You're lacking in Weapons. You might want to raise those Weapon levels, but you're going to have to do it with a different Weapon Type. Don't worry, it's not going to screw over your Ninja potential. What you're looking for is co-significance with Mystics, so you need Weapons and Mystics, or Items and Mystics, to be higher than the average. That 32 in Katana isn't enough. Once you have that, you should jump straight to Legendary Ninja. Zephyr (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2019 (UTC) : Ah! Thanks for the quick reply. I will immediately get on this and update you on the progress. Also two questions, how did you calculate that it's 57? I used the levels from the trainer and it totals 67. What did I miss here? Also, would Rubber Soul help hasten the process considering it offers Weapon Type Skills +1? Thanks again, good day!--DeathShallWait (talk) 18:20, January 21, 2019 (UTC)DeathShallWait :: It's 67. I'm actually at work doing a bunch of things at the same time. Either way, Mystics is so far ahead that you need to bring up Weapons to get over the average. Rubber Soul and Ragna-rock will help since both take into account for the sub slot when you're dual wielding. So you could use different weapon types to get 3 of them easy levels before having to maybe buckle down on one. Zephyr (talk) 18:51, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the big help! I just became Legendary Ninja. The skill average hit 45 after a few mystic arts and the weapon level was 45 too. So I turned all the mystic arts including remedies and the next battle he hit 46 in weapon levels and became Ninja! Thanks again for the help. Couldn't have figured it without you.--DeathShallWait (talk) 21:05, January 21, 2019 (UTC)DeathShallWait PS4 Remaster Hello there! I see you are the most active here. I played both the 360 version and PC version a few yeas back, and picked up the Remaster when it was released. From what I've seen -- I'm clearing up DLC bosses before the final fight -- the Remaster is based completely on the PC version (drops, names, reinforcements, digs etc). Anything that goes for the PC version has applied to the PS4 Remaster play-through I'm on at the minute. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:34, January 29, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, it was known since its announcement at around TGS of last year that the remaster would be based on the PC version, although with a few quirks (a few either unintended or undesirable). I'm lagging behind my own playthrough since I've been working through SaGa Scarlet Grace instead, hopefully finishing all 4 characters before the updated version's hopeful release outside of Japan. Zephyr (talk) 16:44, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Have you played it? Did you notice any major differences? What exactly did they do to caustic blast? - KD : As noted above, yes, I've played it. It's pretty much a port to UE4, then build to PS4. No major updates since they said there weren't going to be any content additions/changes. They added 1 mechanic, which was allowing Rush to sprint, which does screw with how you were originally supposed to use Timeshift and enemy AI to traverse and avoid enemies. But it also does make crossing large areas, especially the Great Sand Sea, and finding rares, a lot less tedious. As for Caustic Blast, its attack radius is too large. Take Base 5 and its dragon spawn. If you use Caustic Blast on that union at the earliest possible point after marching towards it, it will still hit all the unions that you would normally engage. Or during Wisdom's Echo against all the Landworms. You can wipe out all enemy unions, whereas if you tried that on PC/X360, the enemies would have to be extremely close together to even attempt to achieve that (likely all piling on a single union). A few other area attacks were affected, but it doesn't seem to be consistent. Thunderbreath is one instance that I know of: Thunderbreath I and III seem to hit everything on the field, while Thunderbreath II seems to be functioning as intended. : There's a user (or few) that really believe these changes are intentional and part of a balance update. Problem is that the original descriptions indicate that the attack areas aren't supposed to be that large. It's apparently proof of that when it wasn't fixed when it was patched to v1.01. When I read the patch notes... part of it was to make sure that the trophies synced properly to player completion, which would've been a massive compliance issue and therefore high priority (I think Sony can deny release if that part of compliance isn't met; would have to talk to compliance certification people about that). Either way, it's still got a few issues to iron out, including a couple of UI things, animation bugs, and some controller dead zone adjustments. Some of this stuff was really easy to point out when you've been hammering the game, on 2 platforms, for almost 10 years. : At least they tweaked some names? There was a reason why I played with the JP text... Zephyr (talk) 21:56, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Ah, yes, now Assistant quest shows correct numbers. And model display of the huge weapons zoom them out. Hey, maybe we could even see the whole Malystrix in the menu! About thunderbreath: yes, this is a pain now, say, is linking demons in ancient ruins became more dangerous? Arcana, but still. Orphic ward protected from Hurricane (although wiki says about physical dmg). Another opened case is fixing strengthening EXP boosters, but its kinda hard to track. :: P.S. God, that obnoxious sound Rush makes when operating the lift crank... :: -''KD'' Don't you think some key rares (guild mag rewards) now spawn more often? Also Blaster seems to be nerfed. - KD : They might have changed that. Wouldn't know until we get the a PC release and assume that none of the variables were changed during that build release, and then look at the seed generation from there. Other than that, haven't been paying much attention to that. Blaster has always been pretty random, so who really knows. Zephyr (talk) 01:45, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Have you noticed any changes in drop rates? Did this guy here (on Switch) just get 0.45% lucky? https://i.imgur.com/s454v7Q.png - KD : Haven't played in a while, but I didn't notice anything particularly weird. I've seen a full table drop a few times myself, so it's not the rarest thing in the world. I don't think they have much reason to tweak the drop tables considering that they already did it going from X360 to PC. : They've at least fixed the rather glaring AOE issue (at least with Thunderbreath I, don't have a save near Thunderbreath II~III users), which is nice. Just a couple more things and I think it'll be about perfect. Zephyr (talk) 16:35, February 6, 2020 (UTC) I'm afraid my "things" would be somewhat unrealistic so something unique for David is enough. Shield, Rapier or Rubber Soul. Or additional legal upgrade routes (especially for Sovani). Or guaranteed Spiritlord, Oculus and Dragon magazine drops. Or doing 5/10 digs at once. Or asking if you want to change your class. The list is too long. Btw, is there a weapon size modifier that affects mystic arts? I know there is one for combat arts (and shield bashes?) but I have no idea about actual numbers. I think it is about ~+50% from S to M. -''KD'' : If you want that sort of freedom... I'd suggest playing something like SaGa Scarlet Grace. It's finally been localized, is available on the Switch (I have it on PS4 (JP LE+EN) and Steam, and the original PSV release), and has similar design philosophies. You can guarantee drops through targeting optional objectives in a battle (or series of battles). You can choose how to equip and upgrade everyone in the party (and you'll want more than 5 units anyways). Roles act like classes, and can be swapped for various effects, assuming you've met the requirements for unlocking the role. Formations actually do a lot more in Scarlet Grace than in LasRem, even influencing how enemies target the party. : The remaster is really just that, bringing it to another platform with some slight improvements and maybe a couple of QoL tweaks. Although, I'd argue that adding the sprint, while quite handy for precisely one area (Great Sand Sea), actually ruins some of the traversal technique for most of the game. It going from X360 to PC was almost like playing a different game because of how the command logic was tweaked, along with other things like how focus changes were handled (lowering the threshold on PC to 60% from the X360's 80% action type ratio; generic casters have a fun time with that change), and actually FIXING a lot of upgrade paths. Could it have been improved even further? Sure. But I like it the way it is. Including the X360 version. Hell, I remember someone saying that they prefer the X360 version precisely because of its limitations forcing a more focused play style. : There shouldn't be a modifier based on weapon size, but I don't think it's been explored that thoroughly. Chances are it's the weapon's modifier synergizing with the art's modifier that's doing the work. Of course, there's other things to factor in, like morale, positional bonuses, crits, damage variations, etc. Zephyr (talk) 21:46, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm a member of Fandom's Vanguard team, and also an admin on the Final Fantasy Wiki. I would like to convert the infoboxes here to Portable Infoboxes, which should improve their appearance on the mobile skin, improve their load times/performance, and make the code easier to read. In doing this, I figured it'd be easier to just adopt the infobox them from Final Fantasy, given how they're both Square Enix franchises. You can see my work so far here. Does this look alright to you, and are you happy for me to convert these infoboxes to PI and to use that appearance? Thanks!-- Technobliterator T' ' 16:43, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, just letting you know that if there are no issues, I'll be approving these in about a week's time, since as far as I can tell the drafts replicate the functionality of the original infoboxes and improve the experience on mobile. Please let me know if you encounter any issues!-- Technobliterator T' ' 00:13, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't have much of an issue with it if it helps with overall perf. I may poke at it to change around some stuff afterwards, but that will come later if I have more time on my hands. Zephyr (talk) 15:15, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Sounds good, I'll go ahead and approve the drafts I've made, feel free to take a look later. CSS is at MediaWiki:Themes.css btw.-- Technobliterator T' ' 21:21, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: Valuable information is no longer displayed. Ailments used to show both those to which a monster is susceptible and those to which it is not. Now only those affecting the monster are displayed. If everybody already knew all the ailments they would know the missing items - but they don't and depend on the wiki info box data to tell them.OldGuy (talk) 19:24, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey Zephyr135! I'm Technobliterator, you may remember me from the Vanguard assignment I did a couple months ago. Basicaly, I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for The Last Remnant Wiki, which means I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to the wiki, whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise, I'm your first point of contact. Feel free to let me know if you need anything! I'll check your every so often, but for the quickest replies, drop me a message on my talk page here!-- Technobliterator T' ' 21:22, May 8, 2019 (UTC) I published a question under the Pagus:talk thread but maybe you could help? I'm at BR100 and playing the remaster, and the leaders i'm using are not following the weapon levels at all. Hi Yay! Happy to see you're still active on TLR wiki. I met you in my channel around 2016 when I streamed TLR on twitch. I'm planning another play through. Thanks for your contributions! -- 11:06, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Jon twitch.tv/jhat21 New Wiki Manager Hey there, Zephyr135! I'm SlyCooperFan1, but call me Sly! I'm the new Wiki Manager for your wiki; Technobliterator had to leave his position due to personal circumstances. Just like Techno was, I am able to help you out and act as a liaison between your community and Fandom Staff. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! ~ SlyCooperFan1 [''message · ''] 23:00, February 20, 2020 (UTC)